


Early Bird Gets the Worm

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Other, slight hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki wakes up with an erection and has to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird Gets the Worm

**Author's Note:**

> i know the title sucks shhhh just read kaneki jackin it

It happens again. It’s always happening. Every single morning at around six am, give or take, there it is. It’s not his fault, and he knows it’s just natural, but it’s so goddamn annoying. At least it wasn’t another wet dream. Those happened more often than he cared to admit. It’s too hot underneath his blankets, so he shoves those down and eyes the tent in his boxers wearily. He slept mostly naked, save for his underwear, so it was relatively easy to take care of business.

He groaned. Same shit as always. Without hesitation, he shoves his boxers down to his knees and grips himself, glancing at the clock to see how much time he has to get rid of it. 

As he slowly begins stroking up and down, he allows his mind to drift. His fantasies twist and he thinks back to a porn Hide made him watch one time. He grimaces, rethinks it, and chooses instead to focus on the image of a beautiful person he saw walking across the street the other day. They had silky, beautiful black hair that he ached to run his hands through and soft looking skin that he longed to touch. Oh, yeah, that got the job done. He began pumping himself slowly, too sore and abused from the previous morning to go any faster than a soft jerk. (sometimes those little guys just didn’t want to go down - erections could be persistent, okay?)

He thought back to the person’s lips. Those soft, lustrous lips with just the right amount of plumpness to bite into and tease. Fuck, he was getting hot. Panting, he winced as as he increased the pace of his hand, thinking idly about how he was going to have to learn to control his hormones a little more. Once his hormones balanced out, shares in tissues and lotion were going to take a huge fucking plunge.

His cock ached, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer, he just couldn’t quite figure out what it would take to send him flying over the edge. He didn’t hate masturbating, he was a hot-blooded teenager, for fuck’s sake - he just didn’t see why he had to do it so often. Was he weird? Nah, Hide talked about jerking it all the time… And suddenly… his thoughts turned a different direction. Hide… the coffee shop… he remembered a beautiful willowy girl that shared his proclivity for books and interesting literature that caught his eyes. He burned in shame as he flashed back to a time when she’d bent over just a little too much, her pale, beautiful breasts on almost full display for him. He could make out the edge of her bra - powder blue. He shuddered, spreading the liquid at the tip of his cock and down his shaft.

What would she sound like moaning his name? What would she look like spread out underneath him - no, on top of him, breasts bouncing as she rode him for all she was worth? Kamishiro - he’d seen it on the back of one of her books when she dropped it the other day… What would she be like naked?

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he approached his climax, and when he lingered just a bit too long on the thought of fucking her in the shower, her beautiful body beading with liquid and on full display for him, he came.

Fuck, he didn’t have any tissues. He sighed, reached for a discarded, dirty tee shirt he needed to wash anyways, and mopped the rapidly cooling spunk from his stomach and hand. Christ, was he that depraved? He couldn’t even find it in him to search for tissues or paper towels - no, he’d resorted to using a tee shirt he actually wore in public. 

As he was wiping the last of the sticky remnants from his hand, he heard his phone ring. He didn’t have to look at the screen to know it was Hide.

“Yooooooo, Kanekiiiii, what’s up?”

“Hide, it’s six o’clock in the morning, how are you alive right now?”

“Just thinking about my best friend! And about how that diner opens soon and I’m starving and I spent all night studying. Be a friend, feed me.” He pleaded, and Kaneki smiled in spite of himself.

As Hide spoke, he felt himself growing hotter and hotter. That was odd, he swore the air was on. He felt something funny in the pit of his stomach and he realized his eager little friend was making a reappearance. He was talking to Hide, and he was getting hard. Fucking hell.

“- was thinking we could, yo Kaneki, you there?”

“Oh, uh, y-yeah - just give me like … half an hour?”

“Man, you’ve got to give your dick a rest. See you soon!”


End file.
